The invention applies to the technical field of machine-to-machine (M2M) communications. In these communication techniques, there are two machine categories to be considered:                the first category consists of appliances intended to be controlled remotely and including an embedded application; the category covers, for example, automatic drinks dispensers, water meters, etc.;        the second category comprises computer systems incorporating a management application intended to communicate with an application embedded in an appliance in order to implement the remote management of this appliance.        
The remote management of appliance can affect various aspects: the supervision of the appliance, the way it is remotely driven, the remote configuration and updating of the appliance or even the implementation of remote monitoring, telemetry, teledetection and other such functions. This remote management is more often than not handled by message interchanges between the embedded application and the management application.
In the field of M2M communications, the correct operation of the remotely supervised appliances is essential. Unlike the computer terminals of the personal computer type or the cell phone-type terminals that have at least one associated user, the M2M appliances to be supervised are not designed to withstand a computer attack or piracy attempt originating from a third party entity on the telecommunication network. In particular, no user is likely to intervene or take a decision at the moment when the computer attack or piracy attempt is detected on the terminal.
The inventors have therefore identified the need for an appliance protection solution that can be implemented without the intervention of a user.